the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorian Empire
The Gorian Empire (also referred to as the Gorian ogre imperium or simply the Ogre Empire) is the nation-state of the ogres encompassing various holdings around the North Seas. It is notable for being one of the few empires on the world, recently coming to dominance after the rise of New Kezan City which forced Imperator Mar'gok to align himself with the goblins to ensure his empire's continued survival. He would, however, turn himself against the goblins if the situation was favorable. History Gog Gronnslayer is presumed to have been the first Imperator of the Gorian Empire, which he founded after showing the ogres it was possible to kill the gronn, thus proving that they weren't gods. For over a thousand years on Draenor, the ogre sorcerer kings maintained an iron grip over their empire using a variety of artifacts. Trusted lieutenants were given magical relics that allowed them to enforce the emperor's will out in the field. The ogre civilization ruled Draenor for generations until the arrival of the draenei. Their seat of power was Highmaul, a massive city that belies the ogre reputation for brutish stupidity, full of bustling markets and wealthy nobles, and the roar of the Coliseum crowd echoes through the streets of the slums. Around that time, a brutal slave uprising erupted within the ogre 's capital of Highmaul, which claimed the life of many Highmaul citizens and officials. Their emperor was decapitated by Kargath Bladefist, who then declared the birth of a clan of his own, the Shattered Hand clan, comprised of liberated slaves. Like him, the slaves severed their own chained hands and proceeded to "drown Draenor in ogre blood." Enlightenment Decades later, the Ogri'la, Ogres influenced by the powerful Apexis Crystals abandoned their crusade for finding Ogres on the crumbling Outland to find their brethren upon Azeroth. The Ogri'la arrived upon Azeroth during the Cataclysm to learn of the overt prejudice and disdain towards Ogres; disgusted by Azerothian's ignorance towards their intellect, they fled to a string of large, distant islands in North Seas. The Ogri'la, having a mass of Ogres and no shortage of Apexis Crystals, trekked much of the world in an old Juggernaut Warship and recruited Ogre Clans into their cause. The exponential increase in numbers soon turned their string of clans into one, unified Ogre Empire. It was one, nameless Ogre which the Apexis Crystals made more magically gifted than the rest, that began to be intrigued with the bygone influence of the Ogres. Having discovered aged written documents recording the 's existence, he became seduced by the idea of an empire. His fanaticism with the would cause him to use his sorcery to gain influence and name himself Sorcerer King, having bested the other Sorcerers who challenged him. Having no name, the Orge would name himself after the last Sorcerer King of the , Imperator Mar'gok. Plenty other unnamed or crudely named Ogres have followed in his footsteps and only hope to live up to the great deeds detailed in their old scrolls. Category:Factions